05 August 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-08-05 ; Comments *Two recordings are available. Both miss the start of the show, presumably the tapers being caught out by this being the first of the 2-hour shows which phased in over the next few weeks. *Tracklisting completed with reference to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive, although it is incomplete for this particular show. *The Peelenium reaches 1936. *John has a task for the listeners. If you were in a football stadium anywhere in the world, can you suggest a song that if it were played, you would immediately think of England. (John’s first suggestion is 'Kicker Conspiracy' by The Fall.) *A listener suggests that John’s dolphin noises wouldn’t fool Flipper. *The Pig reads out a joke sent in by a listener. Sessions *Plaid, #2, recorded in their own studio at a date unknown. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Clinton: unknown (LP - Disco And The Halfway To Discontent)' (Hut) announced later that the programme started with a track from the album, but not available on any recording File b cuts in part way through the following *Guided By Voices: In Stitches (LP: Do The Collapse) Creation File a cuts in *Plaid: 'Elidi' (Peel Session) *Park: 'Abigail’s Flying Through The Clouds (Again) (7 inch)' (Fatal Generation Records) *Chicks On Speed: 'Glamour Girl (10 inch)' (Go Records) *Sportique: 'Love & Remains (7 inch)' (Matinee Recordings) *Ingo Star Cruiser: 'Whistling Sounds Of A Falling Projectile (7 inch)' (Kooky) *Gaetek: 'Conscience (Various Artists CD - Techcommunity 4 Kosovo)' (Phuture Trax) *Hirameka Hi-Fi: 'The Formulists (CD - Proud Tradition Of Failure)' (Extreme Sports Armchair Enthusiasts) *Plaid: 'Kite Rider' (Peel Session) *Clinic: 'Cement Mixer (7 inch)' (Aladdin’s Cave Of Golf) File a cuts out at the beginning of the following *Weaver: 'The Underground (12 inch – Devil’s Sister)' (Flex Records) *''Paul Ackroyd's letters are now banned following a very lame joke that Sheiela read out'' Peelenium 1936 #Andy Kirk: Lot Of Sax Appeal #Leslie Hutchinson: These Foolish Things #Robert Johnson: 32 20 Blues #Carol Gibbons & His Boyfriends: I've Got You Under My Skin *Sukpatch: 'Skin Tight (12" EP: Tie Down That Shiny Wave)' (Grand Royal) *Solex: 'That's What You Get With People Like That On Cruises Like These... (LP: Pick Up)' (Matador) *Plaid: 'Housework' (Peel Session) *L'Augmentation: 'Cartoon Strip (7 inch)' (Kooky Records) *DJ Format: 'English Lesson (12")' (Bomb Hip-Hop Records) *Beulah: 'Calm Go The Wild Seas (CD - When Your Heartstrings Break)' (Shifty Disco) *Lonnie Donegan: 'I'm Almost Done (LP - Live at The Conway Hall 1957)' (Zircon Records) *Plaid: 'Lazy Beams' (Peel Session) *Clinton: 'Welcome To Tokyo, Otis Clay (LP - Disco And The Halfway To Discontent)' (Hut) *Otis Clay: 'I Die A Little Each Day (7 inch )' (Hi Recording Corp) File b end of show File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-08-05 (incomplete) *b) jp050899.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:46:43 *b) 01:53:14 ;Other *a) Thanks to original taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) http://www.mediafire.com/?dayjajrp6pdqzw4 *b) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes